Play With Fire
by MoonlitReflection
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. FULL OF LEMONY GOODNESS FROM THE START. / What if Heidi and Demetri pursued a relationship. It turns chaotic, causing a big bang in Volterra. What happens when they're caught? When Demetri is sentanced to death for treason? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Play With Fire".

**Rating: **Mature. – Not for young eyes!

**Pairing: **HeidixDemetri.

**Genre: **Action, Romance, Adventure, Twilighty goodness ;D

**Inspiration: **This story was inspired by Hilary Duff's play with fire. Which has been stuck in my mind for a while now. I finally had to write this story down. I had a dream, strangely, about the part in italics, and it made me wonder…just what Demetri and Heidi would have been like as a couple. I figured as of the lust part, possibly like Emmett and Rosalie. Considering Heidi is of equal beauty to her. I love Heidi, I love the Volturi, they're so great. Yeah…so anyway. Here's the summary.

**Everybody knows about Demetri's undying crush on Heidi. What if they pursued this? If at first it was only lust, so what? What if Heidi finally gave into Demetri and gave him a chance. What if, on their first night together, the fire is so strong that something strange happens during their passion? What would come of this? And what happens when their plan to leave is discovered? Will this be the end of our lovely bait and her tracker? Or…will something else prevail? Full of twists and lovely fluffy lemony goodness XD**

*****May Contain Spoilers from the Saga*****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unbearable Crush**

_It's funny how one night can bring the worst out in people, in __**everybody**__. How it change everything. Heidi knew this, the gut wrenching feeling in her stomach as she was called into the throne room. How everybody had been acting strangely with both herself and Demetri since they had been found out. Why was it strange for them to be 'mates' was it that unbearable to them all? Her eyes lowered as she entered, the only sounds were the clacks of her heels as they greeted the floor repeatedly. What she saw as she lifted them caused her heart to snap into two, Jane's sinister glare hardened as she threw a traumatic wave of pain into Demetri's body. Causing him to writhe in his position on the ground. "No" she gasps under her breath, hands muffling the sound. She hadn't been called in to talk about their 'relationship'. This was about…the other thing._

"_I fear you are not allowed to leave us, nobody leaves this family. You two have crossed the line severely, what a waste of such formidable gifts as yourselves" Aro's voice was hard, stern, and that's when she knew…she was next. And today, she and Demetri would be destroyed. She felt her feet being flung out from beneath her, her head smashing against the hard marble floor. She reached out with her hand, brushing her fingers against Demetri's before suffering from lack of touch, courtesy of Alec. Her heart shattered as she closed her eyes, reliving the past couple of months, how they had lead to this, to such destruction. And yet, she didn't regret...any of them._

The Volturi following the confrontation with the Cullen's and their gathered witnesses; along with those pathetic excuses for pet dogs, had all been quite skeptic of what they did. The 'werewolves', Jacob Black and his pack could be a serious problem, were they to provoke the Volturi further with their attitudes. Ignorant shape-shifters, they should have slaughtered them all while they had the chance. Aro's lust for power was always increasing, never did it falter. The shadows were like black holes as they flitted across the walls, the only light from the full moon that seeped in through small windows. Being underground wasn't always that much of a benefit.

Heidi wandered along these very hallways within the large castle like structure known as Volterra. Cast within the shadows she allowed the hood of her essential cloak to loosen, eventually falling, freeing her long mahogany strands of hair, allowing them to go wild from the breeze created by her movements. She kept her bloody red cloak firm around her, her clothes more than revealing, for today, she was preparing to make her leave to collect tourists for their festive meal. Being the bait, and the fisher, was more than enough of a challenge, without worrying about the thirteen year old twins, Alec and Jane seeing her bearing most of her skin. Her crimson eyes, fading in color the more she thought about the delicious, thick substance sliding down her throat, averted, wandering along the walls as she approached Gianna's desk. Of course, it was no longer Gianna's as they had disposed of her not long ago. Never had they prolonged her hopes, consistently reminding her she was worthless. They had no intention of ever changing her to be one of them, it had been pointless all she had done. _Pathetic, foolish humans._

Sometimes the events of Volterra did grow tedious without Gianna being there to taunt, perhaps they would find another just like her? With such foolish desires. Of course, Heidi knew all about desires, being able to create illusions of them was her ability. And she was proud of this with such a profoundness those around her absorbed this pride like sponges. Of course she envied those who were able to use their abilities all the time; it was a necessity, like the twins Jane and Alec, who toyed with people's minds. Such strength must have been nice to endure. To hold in the palm of your hands. Heidi was happy though, she had people turn their heads twice wherever she went, and the attention she thrived off of was always given to her. If not within the Volturi's walls, then by the human's she went out to collect.

* * *

Taking a moment to reminisce over the past couple of years she brushed her fingers delicately over the desk. Surprised when somebody else's hand joined hers. Glancing sideways she smiled at Demetri, the recognition of his touch sending a strange wave of pleasure through her. Of course, she was well aware of his desires, how much he wanted her. Even the affection he insisted of conjuring up within him and secretly expressed to her whenever he could. And knowing this, she cast away his feelings, which were probably more prominent because of her gifts.

"Heading out?" He asks his eyes wide with curiosity.

Heidi gave him a look of indignation, before glancing down at their hands and pulling hers back, his absence stinging on her cool marble skin.

"Perhaps, unless you wish to starve?" she raises an eyebrow. His feelings plowed into her like a thousand bullets, all aiming for one place, her heart. Her chest heaved, the un-beating of her heart causing it to twist and ache with desire. Of course, she would never express this. Her expression became apathetic, her eyes empty. He was starving, but not for fresh blood, he wanted her. A twinge of desire rushed into his crimson eyes, lust. She had always known it must have been lust, but just as she thought that his eyes would sparkle, glittering with something else. Something he was holding back.

"Want some company?" He asks, his voice somewhat polite, if not inquisitive.

"Think you can keep up?" She retorts, her voice playful.

"Hell yes" he states matter of factly, rising instantly to her challenge.

"Hmmmm, let's go get some things prepared. Like, you for instance" She laughs, they had always been close in their own little way. She couldn't avoid him all the time, and she did enjoy his company a great deal, though, she would never admit that.

* * *

Heidi walked hastily towards his chamber, which wasn't too far away from her own, which, was where she had been headed, conveniently. Her hips swaying seductively as they always did when she walked, she smirked to herself as she heard him groan. Not that they were even that visible through the thickness of the cloak, but still, it seemed to provoke a sense of want from him. Maybe even need. She was all for a fun time, she could have caved to his desires, his lust, were it not for the fact she didn't want pursue this damned love thing. If there was no affection behind his thoughts she would have given him what he wanted most. But he did feel something. And she feared ever causing him pain, which, in a way, frightened her even more. As she was undisputedly known for not caring about anybody…but herself.

Opening the door wide she makes her own way inside, grimacing at the mess. She didn't say anything however as she pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. Removing her cloak she used it to dust off the desk, or, what was left of the large table, its width spread along the entire rear wall, where the bed would most likely be were they human.

"May I have my orders Ma'am?" he chuckles; for once the sound was filled with humor. It wasn't some sort of a pretense.

"You definitely want to accompany me?" She asks, just making sure. It could get boring at times, she had to admit.

"And get to see you flirting, Heidi I wouldn't miss it. I find it rather sexy"

That thought being voiced aloud made her shudder mentally. Her sudden want for him met his, maybe even escalating above his desire for her. She shivered with delight from his compliment.

Heidi sat back a moment, pondering how she would work this without him getting the wrong idea. The white blouse she was wearing had been folded up much like your typical 'Britney Spears-hit me baby one more time' version. The top three buttons undone, revealing everything that needed to be shown. Her skirt, short enough that it bore almost all her thigh was met below by two garters, lace fastened around each of them, knotted and fastened around her legs like ballet laces until they met her black heels. She could see him eyeing her with an unbelievable amount of awe. His eyes scrutinizing every part of her body.

"When you're finished you can remove your shirt" she instructs. "You'll be in charge of the female population."

"You're joking?" Demetri raises an eyebrow, seeing that she was infact serious. Shaking his head he removes his cloak, dropping it along with the other items of clothing. _Ah, so that explained the mess._ Heidi gave him an approving look as he removed his shirt, tossing it her way. She groaned when it landed over her face, probably tampering with her hair.

"Ew, Demetri" she protests hastily, throwing it behind her.

A fit of laughter burst out between the both of them, their amusement mutual as it flooded the room. These were the moments she cherished.

"Happy now?" he quirks an eyebrow, looking at her, as if for a vocal approval.

"Very" she smirks, licking her lips, the muscles in his torso made her moan internally. She couldn't deny it, she wanted him. So badly. But her fear of relationships and being caught preventing her. She could imagine running her hands along his bare chest, kissing his lips. She knew, without her powers, that he wanted her too. His arousal much more evident than hers, thankfully. She avoided looking though, just incase he thought she was happy about it. She had to stop the thoughts there, using the chaotic mess as an excuse.

"How is it a man of your status has so many pairs of clothes and nothing else, but still makes more of a mess than a child?"

His responding smile was devious, very sly, and it made her whimper under her breath. That was the look she would dive off a cliff to see. And he knew this, her legs caved slightly and she pressed further back against the table, it was covered in newspapers and books, plus his shirt. He'd been doing research on the newborns in Switzerland. Ironically, that was where she wanted to be right now!

"You okay?" He asks, composing himself, his expression soft, concerned.

"Fine" Heidi retorts quickly, standing up-straight, her chest heaving as she turned away from him, lifting the newspapers one by one from the table. Skimming the titles but not really paying much attention.

She heard a familiar…yet strange sound behind her, like the unbuckling of a belt, then the clack of a lock. Before she could turn away arms twisted around her, a hand smoothing her hair out of the way. Lips moving against her neck.

"No…don't" She protests, the voice barely a whisper. She couldn't deny how good it felt.

"I know you want this too Heidi, I can't stand it anymore" Demetri groans, Heidi's eyes widening as his hand slid down her stomach, beneath her skirt. Moving the thong she wore aside, his finger running along her slit as if to prove his point. She was excessively wet for him, she needed him, and still she protested. She whimpered, leaning forward, her palms flat on the table. His touch driving her crazy.

"You're wrong" she sighs, straightening up automatically as he slid his entire finger into her, causing her to press back against his arousal, her head leaning back onto his shoulder.

"I told you" Demetri chuckles deviously, biting into her neck gently. "Go on, admit it" he grins against her neck, kissing up to her cheeks, then the corner of her mouth.

"I-" Heidi moans. "I want"

"You want what Heidi?" He practically purrs in her hear, running his tongue beneath her ear lobe.

"I want to"

"You want to…?" he ushers her, sticking another finger into her warm core.

She grabbed his arm, pulling his fingers out of her, gasping as she did so, she twisted, turning around, her hands running behind his neck, grasping onto his hair as she pulled his lips to hers.

"I want to kiss you" she moans into his mouth.

He smiled into the kiss, slipping his tongue eagerly into her mouth, meeting hers and massaging it slowly. His hands on her thighs.

Heidi sighed in pure bliss, relief. Hitching her leg up around his hip as he lifted her and sat her on the table; unfastening more of the buttons on her blouse, his left hand running along her thigh to her stomach, and up to her breast. He pinched her nipple playfully and she growled, pulling back from the passionate kiss.

"Ugh, I want you, right now" she snarls, running her hands down his chest, pushing his pants down with her left foot, along with his boxers, bearing his erection. She moaned at the size, she knew she would thoroughly enjoy this. Even if she would regret it later. Running her hand down she stroked the length of him, smirking from the moan she earned. "How long have you been putting up with this?" She sighs, stroking him a few more times before gazing up into his eyes. She flinched; undying passion and affection were concocted in their depth. Before she could protest she was cut off by another chaste kiss and his prolonged laughter.

Demetri grins and chuckles once more; lifting her other leg, wrapping it around him as he stroked his head along her entrance. Teasing her.

"Demetri!" She gasps frustratedly, his hold so firm she couldn't move herself at all. A long moment passed as he gazed at her, she tried to look away, but he was everywhere at once. His hand went under her chin as he pulled her lips back to his, lifting her skirt and removing her panties, thrusting himself inside her fast and hard.

She screamed into his mouth, her hands knotting in his hair greedily. "Uh, faster Demetri" Heidi manages into his mouth, "Show me how much you need me" She was too far gone to the pleasure to care anymore.

He gladly obliged to her demands, his hands grasping onto her ass, lifting her from the desk as he slammed her against the wall, his rhythm picking up. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts. She wanted all of him, she needed all of him. There was a fluttering in her chest, she knew the feeling, recognition. Want. Desire. Oh God. She tried to pour more lust into the experience. Convincing herself they were having sex. They were not making love. There was no love at all between them. But they both knew that was wrong.

Pushing hard against him she knocks him to the floor, lifting herself up and down on his length. Her nails raking down his chest. She found herself leaning forwards, running her tongue along his throat, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. His hands trailed down her back, the soft textures making her head spin. Carefully she straightened back up, running her hands through her hair to taunt him as she continued to ride him. He felt so good, she couldn't even begin to describe. Ironically as she thought this his name rolled off her tongue and he retorted with a swift: "You feel so good, so warm baby"

Heidi wanted to yell at him, tell her she wasn't his baby, she wasn't _his_ at all. But in this moment, the one moment they truly shared together, she wanted to be his. She _was_ his. He was the one connected to her, pumping an undisputed amount of pleasure into her body. It was him. As she continued her movements, her chest heaved, her breathing uneven, despite the fact she didn't even need to breathe at all. The more they had sex, the longer their lust had the time to increase…the wetter she became for him. "Just let go Demetri" she whines. "I want all of you"

With her words Demetri rolls them over, lifting her legs as he plunges deeper into her, continuing for quite a long time. When he finally twitched and came inside her, she gasped with relief, riding out her orgasm as her body shook, his name erupting around the room as she came shortly after. _Did that really just happen?_

When Demetri climbed off of her, Heidi remained still. The past moment surfacing in her mind. Oh God, what had she just done?

"Sorry" she apologized quickly, sitting up straight. She took his hand as he held it out to her, gasping when he pulled her into an embrace. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because" She mumbles into his chest, ignoring how much she enjoyed it.

"Heidi, I've always loved you" he shakes his head. "Don't be sorry"  
Heidi didn't reply, she just stared there aghast, she hastily made her way over, pulling her clothes on, followed by her cloak. Within the time it took Demetri to blink she had gone. He glanced around the room, his eyes wide. Unsure what to think at the emptiness an the stinging in his chest.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles again, as she continued running down the hallway, escaping into the shadows, and with it, the memory of the pleasure they'd just endured together.

* * *

Sooooo, this is my first ever fanfiction! ^__^  
How did you like it so far?

This chapter was VERY short, I apologize XD XD

It wasn't too boring was it?

Tell me what you want to happen?

You can request oneshots too I do those XD XD

PLEASE review if you want more.

There are some juicy things coming into the story veeerrryy soon :D :D

I'm sorry Heidi and Demetri didn't get together XD XD  
But I'm sure overtime, she'll come around rofl rofl.

REVIEW ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRRRYYYYYYYYY. I had to do a ton of studying and stuff, I've been so so so so soooooooooo busy! Here is the very late Chapter 2. I'm so sorry D: Please do review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let Me Be Your Toy**

It had been days since Heidi had seen Demetri, his position in the Volturi keeping him busy and as far away from the vampire beauty as possible. Despite the relief Heidi felt not having to deal with what had happened…she couldn't help but feel the heartbreak that was brought on by his absence.

With the death of Gianna, Heidi had found herself situated at the receptionist desk when she wasn't out scouring Volterra for the next catch-of-the-day. The human tourists always tasted so much better when their blood was bubbling with fear, so she liked the darkness to engulf the town of Volterra before she headed out.

Leaning forward, her chin in her palms, elbows propped up on the desk, Heidi let out a deep sigh. A blur of cloaks would rush past now and then, their faces cast beneath shadows. It didn't matter much to the dead beauty who passed by, she found herself lost to thought the majority of the time anyway. It was an absurd demand as far as she was concerned, being placed in the position of a former human. She felt somewhat underappreciated, as though her possible talents were being wasted in a human position. This human façade in order to bait the humans was one thing, but to sit here like some disposable receptionist was humiliating. As the large doors opened, flickers of sunlight streaking the receptions walls, Heidi's violet hues lifted half-heartedly to see who was returning to Volterra.

* * *

Her violet hues darkened as the light revealed none other than Demetri and Felix, their features exposed as they lowered their hoods. A little light banter was exchanged between the two of them, Felix the first to notice Heidi at her new post. She looked away hastily, desperate now for a reason to leave the desk and do something of actual importance. Biting her lip she moved to stand instantly. However, the second her feet were straightened up; heels clacking against the floor as she moved, her wrist was being snatched by a firm masculine hand.

Felix brushed past her then swiftly; he must have news for the Master's. It wasn't like Heidi could really concentrate on anything; her gaze was fixated on Demetri, his hold strong against her marble wrist.

"You're avoiding me, I knew it," he sounded pained – but Heidi knew better than to let her guard down. She kept up her ignorant charade, tugging her wrist out of his hold.

"You flatter yourself too much Demetri, I happen to have a job to do. Now if you don't mind-" Heidi tried to shift past Demetri, the tracker fast with his movements, mirroring her actions with his own, preventing her from sweeping past.

"I said move!" The urgency rang through her voice, Demetri snatching her face within his hands, kissing her with a passionate urgency fiery enough to ignite the entire castle.

Heidi's eyes were wide with surprise, her arms limp by her sides. She didn't respond to the kiss, her mind trying to fight the haze caused by Demetri's actions. It took her a moment, but sure enough Heidi managed to pull back, her hand raised and harshly colliding with his cheek in response to the kiss. "How dare you? You think you can waltz in here and treat me like your possession. You had your turn, now move aside! I have some humans to catch!"

* * *

The look of indignation remained on Heidi's face as she quickly removed her cloak, tossing it to one side as she left in her usual revealing attire. Demetri watched as she departed, a look of anguish etched into his flawless features. The cheek she had slapped was still warm from the impact, a reminder of the kiss…a reminder of the rejection.

Once outside, doors closed to conceal Heidi from the inside of the castle, the tall beauty found herself stopping for breath. Leaning against the wall she let out a ragged sigh, lifting the fingers of her left hand to brush her lips gently. "You idiot," she mumbled, setting off down the pathway, through the regal gardens where Guard members sometimes lingered after a hard days work, and out into the town of bustling tourists.

The centre of town, even as the sun descended in the sky, was still bustling with excited tourists. Parents, children, lovers…seeing human couples so happy together, so full of life and affection. She felt somewhat jealous.

_Ha, jealous of those pathetic humans…pull yourself together Heidi._

* * *

It didn't take a while for Heidi to gather the tourists; the males seemed to flock to her like the positive side of a magnet racing to the negative essence she gave off. Her violet eyes sparkled with success, it felt good to be back in the position she _should _have been in. She wasn't made for that damn receptionist career. Sitting around like a useless vessel when she could be off doing more important things, like this for instance.

As they approached the side of the castle she often lead tourists through, the doorway that lead to a confining hallway which passed through reception and lead straight to the Throne Room, Heidi had to stop a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't tired, no, far from it – it was impossible for her kind to become lethargic. She was drained…thoughts of Demetri reigning in her mind, controlling her every decision, making her feel twinges of remorse for slapping him. For enticing other men.

_Snap out of it Heidi, you're better than this._

* * *

Inside the castle Heidi lead the fascinated tourists down the small, constricting hallway, their human conversations meaningless to Heidi's ears. They swooned over the wonders of the castle, excited by the interior and mystery that came with it. One man was so besotted with the design he took thousands of pictures, the flashes starting to drive Heidi insane.

"Alright, that's enough!" Her voice was scornful as she turned to the man, the disdain glowing in her purple hues. "As your tour guide I'm inclined to inform you that the flash on your camera is very off putting and-" her words came to a halt as a hand came to Heidi's ass then, a malicious fit of laughter escaping behind her. Human men were disgusting, and Heidi's temper all but boiled over.

"You disgusting pig how da-" Demetri appeared then causing Heidi to stop mid-sentence, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder he growled quietly. He had _touched _Heidi, which was enough to destroy Demetri's self-control. He loathed the idea of any other man touching Heidi, his instincts were only to protect her now.

"I wouldn't upset the tour guide if I was you, she has a way of biting back," Demetri's tone was dark, his eyes glazing over with hatred for this pathetic human. "Besides, she's taken."

Heidi raised a brow, his words causing her un-beating heart to sting. She didn't want to, she knew she shouldn't, but she _loved _being protected by him. Not that Demetri would ever discover that fact, she would continue to treat him as a one-night stand. Treating him as she had all the other men she'd fooled into her 'embrace'.

The young man went sheet-white, unable to articulate a proper sentence, Demetri's icy-cold touch sending chills throughout his spine. Demetri gave him a sharp push, forcing him back into the crowd of tourists, "you'd do best to keep your hands to yourself in future."

* * *

It was an obstinate walk to the Throne Room, Heidi refusing to walk adjacent to Demetri, instead walking behind the crowd of people. She wanted nothing more than to manifest herself as part of the shadows, to disappear without anybody noticing. She didn't have to put up with the awkward tension for very long, Demetri soon departed from his position at the head of the tourist crowd and headed down the dormitory quarters of the castle. Heidi was a little surprised at his eagerness to leave, but it certainly made her job much easier.

It was the young Jane who opened the throne room doors, her black eyes fervent as she watched the humans pass by, entering the throne room like the gullible fools they were. They were like cattle to the slaughter, unknowingly being lead to their demise.

Heidi gave a polite bow to her Masters, retreating from the room, her appetite non-existent. Consuming blood was the last thing on her mind right now.

* * *

As she wandered through the darkness, hoping to approach her own living quarters without interruption, Heidi found herself stopping at the front desk. Trailing her fingers along the dusty surface she let out a heavy sigh, the days events were taking their toll on her. She knew deep down that to give into Demetri would ease her busy mind…but it would also cause havoc for the two of them.

Setting off in a steady walk back to her room, Heidi was caught off guard when a pair of strong arms pulled her around the corner into a room she knew very well.

"Demetri what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you were…alright. Are you going to slap me again?" Stepping back he closed the door behind him, flinching a little in preparation for the blow.

Heidi let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head, combing her fingers apprehensively through her long hair. "You foolish man, you know how dangerous it is for us to be seen like this. Master Aro will find out with a mere touch! Even if my feelings were mutual, which they're not, we couldn't keep this up for much longer, you're nothing but a lovesick fool!"

Demetri was the one to laugh now, "Master Aro is departing for a visit with Carlisle, he wishes to meet with Renesmee now that she is older. The hybrid child could prove quite useful to us. In his absence we could find a way to-"

Heidi shook her head, "No Demetri, it's far too dangerous."

"I knew it! You do feel the same way as I do!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't love you. I could never love you. You're nothing but a toy."

"Well if that's the case – let me be your toy. It means nothing and it won't interfere with our loyalty to the Volturi…only true love can't be broken by Chelsea's bond. We're fine. If it lets me be close to you, if you truly don't love me, then prove it!" Demetri wasted no time forcing Heidi against the wall, lifting her with ease. His lips were desperately moving against her own, the passion burning his ice-cold marble skin.

Heidi reacted to the kiss, focusing on nothing more than the pleasure she wanted to receive. If she could keep up this charade…if this façade could be maintained…she and Demetri could be like this all the time. He moved the kiss to her neck, sliding his hand up her skirt, two fingers slipping past her thong and entering her wet core. Heidi let out a quiet moan, moving her hips a little to meet the gentle thrusts of his fingers. "More," she gasped, "more."

Demetri smiled against her neck, unbuttoning his pants and quickly lowering all the material covering his arousal. Wasting no time at all he removed his fingers, sliding his manhood desperately inside the woman he loved. The thrusting was hasty right from the start, days without this passion were enough to send the both of them over the edge right away. Heidi's gasps were quiet in reality, but so loud and beautiful in Demetri's ears.

"What am I, Heidi?"

"My toy, only my toy."

"And you're absolutely sure," he moaned, picking up the pace of each thrust.

"Yes! Yes! My toy!"

_No, you irrational stubborn idiot. I love you._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! If you guys ****review**** the third chapter will be here soon! You have a very dark Sulpicia to look forward to in the next chapter, and a lot more mysteries within Volterra castle itself will be unveiled! Can Heidi and Demetri keep up this façade long enough to conjure up a plan to be together? Can Heidi ever truly express her love for Demetri? Find out in the upcoming chapters! **


End file.
